overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 17
This is the seventeenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Shalltear Bloodfallen chugs her drink at the bar while Sous-chef looks on in silence. Curious about what has been bothering the Floor Guardian, Eclair Ecleir Eicler comments about Shalltear's behavior to which Sous-Chef explains that there's a rumor about Shalltear's accused rebellion towards Ainz Ooal Gown. Thinking that it would be the perfect opportunity to sway Shalltear towards his own agenda, he approaches her and proudly asks while striking a pose he thinks to be flashy whether she would consider working for the one who will one day conquer Great Tomb of Nazarick, mainly himself. The resulting death glare shuts him up instantly. Arriving at the gates of Red Eye settlement, Zaryusu Shasha announces his presence to the sentries at the gates after he has left Rororo back near the swamp and how he seeks an audience with the Village Chief of Red Eye as a representative of Green Claw. The sentries are unsure about how to react to the situation but their Druid Shaman orders them to open the gates, which they do without any complaints. After a little introduction, the Druid Shaman offers to lead Zaryusu to the one who binds the members of Red Eye together, something that puzzles Zaryusu as it's like announcing Red Eye doesn't have a Village Chief. Zaryusu looks on as he passes through the village until he finds himself at a house which seems dark on the inside. He announces his presence once more before stepping into the house and finds himself coming face to face with a pure white female lizardman. The female lizardman apologizes to Zaryusu because of her appearance that would seem awkward but Zaryusu simply responds with a mating sound. This scares the female lizardman and her reactions brings him back to his senses. He tries to apologize for his unbecoming behavior as his tail thumps the floor excitedly, prompting the female lizardman to try to calm him down. After a formal introduction by Zaryusu, the female introduces herself as Crusch Lulu and that she is actually an acting Village Chief of Red Eye. Just as Crusch is trying to lead the discussion towards the mysterious undead that appeared some time back, Zaryusu cuts her mid sentence with a very straightforward marriage proposal. The suddenness of Zaryusu's action surprises her so much that her scream can be heard outside the house, to the point of attracting two lizardmen who are passing by. Crusch is worried about what kind of a male Zaryusu actually is to be able to ask for marriage nonchalantly though Crush isn't exactly displeased with how he looks. She mentally chides herself for even thinking about that and asks what exactly about her he's attracted to. Zaryusu replies that she reminds him of the white snow of the mountains and that it's actually a beautiful color. This nearly sends her into a frantic as their tails thump the floor excitedly, showing how both of them actually feels. Crusch further inquires what sets him to do such rash action. Zaryusu tells her that he has fallen for her at first sight and that he doesn't want to feel any regret as he's ready to battle to the death in the upcoming battle. This proclamation puzzles Crusch as Zaryusu is actually the bearer of Frost Pain and yet he sounds like his death is inevitable. Zaryusu then reminds her about the messenger that came back then and says that they cannot win against such an opponent. Crusch then tells him that the screeches it makes affect its target's mind and only weapons enchanted with magic can deal any sort of visible harm to it but Druid magic is capable of doing just that for a length of time. When Zaryusu asks her if she has any counter for the mental attacks, she answers that it's also possible to defend against panic but having to cast on multiple targets renders the process difficult. Zaryusu then understands the reason she was chosen as acting Village Chief; because of her outstanding power. Next, he asks about the number the messenger gave Red Eye and Crusch answers it's fourth. Silently, Zaryusu asks if she's willing to chance upon running away. Crusch thinks it's impossible as they don't even have a safe haven to go to. Then, Zaryusu reveals that if all five of the lizardmen tribes are to save themselves then they would end up in another food crisis that ends with the lizardmen killing each other. Crusch then realizes what Zaryusu has been getting at as he reminds her to not speak of it in public. It's either a situation where every lizardmen dies of starvation or every lizardmen tries to kill off another to gain more food on their plates and it's better to gather everyone for a final showdown. Slowly, Crusch begins recounting an event that happened two years prior, during the same time when the lizardmen had been fighting each other for food. Red Eye was no better as there has been infighting during that time. Even if Druid magic can actually call forth fruits but those fruits can never be used to cultivate more to feed the growing people. Members of Red Eye were growing restless until the Village Chief actually appeared with fresh meat. The people had a faint understanding of the source of the meat because the Village Chief would always appear with fresh meat whenever someone who opposed him was driven out of the village. However, discontent grew as days passed and finally a revolt broke out in the village and the Village Chief was captured when the lizardmen rose under Crusch's banner. The revolt caused quite a number of lizardmen to perish but the food problem was never resolved, merely delayed. Tears trickle down Crusch's cheeks as she recounts how the Village Chief's smile was so very beautiful back then as he died carrying all the sin of the people he saved, people like Crusch so that they can live another day. Zaryusu comforts her, saying that there's no real way to differentiate right from wrong. All they can do is simply move forward, bearing the regrets in their footsteps towards a new day. Just as Crusch cannot give him an answer to what she intends to do from that day onward, he assures her that he never intends to fight for a warrior's death. He intends to win. Only through winning can any problems be solved. Finally understanding the kind of person Zaryusu actually is, she decides that Red Eye will take part in the plan Zaryusu has actually laid out because she doesn't want to betray the smile that she had seen that day and she would see that as many of her people survive the upcoming danger. Demiurge checks through the bones that have been collected together and finds one to his liking but he is immediately disappointed that there isn't enough of a thigh bone from human males that are around 120 centimeters in height. Just as he's trying to find a suitable substitute, he is approached by Pulcinella who bears report that the skinning has been completed. When asked how many have actually died in the process, Pulcinella says that none have been subjected to pain more than that would render them unconscious and he even thinks about skinning them again after casting healing magic. Demiurge is pleased to hear that though he doesn't think that it would actually give them any sort of happiness to be used a materials. To this Pulcinella declares that he will give happiness to everyone, even to those Nazarick has gathered together. Remembering just what sort of personality Pulcinella possesses, Demiurge asks him what is his definition of happiness. Pulcinella then gleefully explains his thoughts. Take one person and chop his arms off. This will make the others who do not experience the same outcome happy because they do not suffer the same fate but in order to make the one who has his arms chopped off happy, he would grab another and chop his legs off. Demiurge thinks that Pulcinella is right in his chain of actions and takes a look at the near finished product of his work that stands nearby. It is morning when Crusch approaches Zaryusu who is resting on Rororo's back at the edge of the swamp. He is a bit surprised at her appearance, what with the cover of the grass and leaves. She asks what he intends to do and he says that he's planning a trip towards Dragon Tusk settlement. Crusch then declares that she's going with him. He first tries to dissuade her from going, claiming that it's going to be a dangerous trip but she reminds him that there's really not a place to be found which is safe anymore. He then inquires about her outfit. She explains that direct sunlight is painful for her so she would dress like that whenever she would go out of the house. Seeing as there's no way to make her stay, Zaryusu agrees to take her along; an answer she's all too happy to hear. As Rororo prepares himself to embark on the trip toward Dragon Tusk settlement, Crusch comments that Zaryusu actually looks sleepy. Zaryusu tells her that he hasn't really got a good night sleep for the past two days. Crusch then takes out a special Ricorico fruit that can help to dispel the sleepiness but warns that the fruits must not be taken too frequently as it doesn't really banish the sleepiness. When they arrive at Dragon Tusk, Crusch is worried that they should not approach the village while riding on Rororo. However, Zaryusu says that Dragon Tusk admires strength above all and should they approach the village after they have dismounted from Rororo, then that would mean that they are actually looking for a fight so staying on the hydra is actually the best way to minimize the chances of that happening. When they are within earshot, the two announce their intention to seek the audience with Dragon Tusk's Village Chief and the settlements which each of them represent. Just as one of the lizardmen is getting restless after hearing their identities, a huge lizardman with hands each of different size appears and welcome the two. Zaryusu notices the mark on the chest of the lizardman and realizes the significance of the mark as one of the Traveler's. Zaryusu introduces himself and Crusch to this lizardman though he seems to have heard of Zaryusu beforehand as he had already recognized Frost Pain when he set his eyes on it. The lizardman of Dragon Tusk then gives his name, Zenberu Gugu, and that he's actually the Village Chief of Dragon Tusk Zaryusu has been wanting to meet. Just as Zaryusu is starting to get into the topic of the undead messenger, Zenberu halts him and says that he would only listen to the strong. If Zaryusu has anything to say, then he would have to prove his mettle. Thinking that it is a suggestion that is better than wasting time trying to persuade one who would not listen otherwise, Zaryusu takes up on his offer and dismounts from Rororo. Zenberu praises Zaryusu for his actions and the two prepare themselves. Aura Bella Fiora looks at the completed fort in pride before Cocytus appears and congratulates her for a job well done. All preparations are now complete to advance toward the lizardmen invasion. Major Events * Shalltear is depressed because of her involuntary rebellion and finds herself drinking endless in Sous-chef's bar in the 9th Floor. Eclair tries to recruit her but this only makes her more depressed. * Zaryusu Shasha and Rororo arrive at the Red Eye Tribe. * Zaryusu meets Crusch Lulu and discuss about the undead messenger, and the past war among the lizardmen tribes. Zaryusu is able to make allies with the Red Eye tribe. * Crusch Lulu accompanies Zaryusu Shasha to the Dragon Tusk Tribe. * Demiurge is working on a throne for Ainz made of bones of different species. * Zaryusu and Crusch meet Zenberu Gugu, the chieftain of the Dragon Tusk tribe. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sous-chef * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Zaryusu Shasha * Rororo * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Cocytus New Characters * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Crusch Lulu * Pulcinella * Zenberu Gugu Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Bar in the 9th Floor * Great Lake ** Lizardmen Village *** Red Eye Tribe *** Dragon Tusk Tribe * Great Forest of Tob Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace August 2016 Issue. * After Aura finished building the fortress, Aura greets Cocytus, who arrives at the fortress. Navigation pl:Rozdział 17 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters